1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to entry and other components for vehicles. More specific implementations involve side entry components for four-by-four off-road sport utility vehicles (SUVs).
2. Background Art
Many vehicles have a rear passenger section, usually aft of a front driver's seat and a front passenger seat. Some vehicles with rear passenger sections do not have a rear passenger side entry door, but have a front driver's side door and a front passenger side door. In such vehicles the rear passenger section is generally made accessible by temporarily moving the back of the front driver seat or front passenger seat forward so that passengers may enter the rear passenger section behind the collapsed and folded down seat.